


Like always

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo wonder if they'll ever do another movie together..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like always

Sean stares down at Viggo's face, his breathing fast and ragged. He swears the bed is still shaking and he can still feel the rippling of Viggo's muscles around his now softening cock. "You're the best, Vig," he mutters, panting hard. "I mean that. No-one else comes close."

Viggo's eyes open and he smiles lazily - like a cat who's got the cream - which in a way of course, he had... "Good. I'm glad you know what's good for you, Bean. It means you'll keep coming back..."

"Yeah," Sean breathes. "Bloody right I will. I know when summat's good - when it's right."

Viggo growls and tugs Sean down on top of him, hissing with pleasure as their bodies sticky with sweat and Viggo's come press together - just like they always do.

"And lying here stuck together feels damn right to me. Just wish we could do it more often."

Sean purrs with satisfaction as he slowly slips from Viggo's body and then stretches his legs. There really were no words to describe the feeling of being right here. "So do I," he whispers. "But maybe we can in the future."

"How do you work that one out?" Viggo asks softly, stroking his hands up and down Sean's back.

Sean chuckles and rubs his nose into the sweaty crease of Viggo's neck. "I was thinking about what you were saying before - about people assuming we're fucking."

"Yeah? Well, as you so rightly reminded me, we are fucking. So what's your point, Bean?"

"My point is we're old news, Vig. No-one really gives a monkey's bugger whether we're together or not. When was the last time we were seen together? Two years ago in Toronto? They've given up wondering about us. And the way I see it, there's an up side to that. It means maybe we can get some bloody peace at last - after all this bloody time."

Viggo smiles against Sean's hair. "You think so? You really think they don't care any more?"

Sean nods. "Too right I do. They're all too busy wondering who's fucking Bloom's scrawny arse." 

"You mean they're all too busy wondering who isn't fucking Bloom's scrawny arse." 

Sean snorts and for a few moments the bed shakes once more - but this time it's with laughter.

"I suppose it means we can't do another movie together though, doesn't it?" Viggo asks, still smiling. "I mean, the crazies would start all over again."

"True," Sean replies. "But it's a small price to pay in my book."

"In mine too," Viggo whispers. "I love you, Sean - you do know that, don't you?"

Sean lifts his head, staring down at his lover of the last seven years. "Course I do, Viggo," he says softly. "And I love you too." He pauses and swallows. "So maybe it's best that I don't show up on opening night. I'll just crack open a bottle and wait right here for you."

"Like always."

"Yes, Vig. Like always."

\--[END] --

 


End file.
